pixelzfandomcom-20200214-history
Blake Jenner
'Blake Alexander Jenner '(born August 27, 1992) is an American actor and singer, known for his portrayal of Ryder Lynn on the Fox musical comedy-drama television series Glee. He is engaged to fellow Glee star Melissa Benoist, who plays the role of Marley Rose. He is the winner of the second season of the Oxygen reality competition series The Glee Project. Early Life Raised in Miami, Florida, he grew up interested in music and film. The youngest of four brothers, Jenner was born to White American father and Cuban American mother. He began playing drums, writing short stories and acting them out in class, claiming he was bitten by the acting bug by the age of 9. In high school, Jenner was involved with many extracurricular activities; he joined the wrestling team, played varsity football, and performed in plays, additionally appearing in numerous television commercials as a teenager. All throughout his childhood, Jenner heavily participated in acting and improvisation classes, stating that he was “in love with improv and comedy”. Active in his school's drama department and Impromedy, a sketch comedy group based in his hometown of Florida, he has frequent experience as a stage performer at the Roxy Performing Arts Theatre. Career Eager to pursue a career in acting, Jenner left his hometown and moved to Los Angeles after graduating a year early in 2010. While residing in California, he took on many jobs including a waiter, clothing store associate, and parrot salesman while auditioning for acting roles. He continually attended improv classes at The Groundlings and eventually did a guest show with said company two years later. By 2011, he was cast in short films Wurlitzer, The Truth In Being Right and horror movie Cousin Sarah and had a one-episode guest appearance on ABC Family's sitcom Melissa & Joey as jock Miller Collins.[11] In 2012, he was selected through industry channels to audition as one of fourteen contestants on the second season of The Glee Project, a television reality show for which the prize is a guaranteed seven-episode arc on the following season of the Fox musical comedy-drama, Glee. He was one of three finalists, and ultimately won. After appearing as Ryder Lynn on the fourth season of Glee, he was later nominated and won at the 2013 Teen Choice Awards for Choice TV Breakout Star. Jenner, along with co-stars Jacob Artist, Becca Tobin, Alex Newell and fiancé Melissa Benoist were promoted to series regulars for the fifth season. Filmography Film Television Trivia *He plays the drums and the guitar. *He cited Jim Carrey as his inspiration for acting after watching his performance in Dumb and Dumber. *He is athletic and noted his favorite sports are basketball and football. *In high school, he was a wrestler on his school's wrestling team. He also played varsity football. *His height is 6'2." *He confessed that Captain Underpants is his favorite book series. *He enjoys watching The Office and Arrested Development, which are two of his favorite shows. *In his blog, he stated that poetry helps get his feelings out in the world easier. By the end of eighth grade, he won a state-level critic’s choice award in the monologue category. *He always wanted to go to Australia. *He is known for being musically inclined, yet has never had a musical lesson taught by a professional. *On stage during the Glee Project season finale, Blake Jenner “summoned the power of Thor.” That’s how he explains the impossibly high jump he pulled off seconds after being declared winner. *His favorite color is blue. *He knows how to juggle. *One of his dream roles is a role similar to Leonardo DiCaprio's in Basketball Diaries. *He is deathly afraid of snakes. *He has a wide range of favorite artists and his favorite genre is rock. *Michael Jackson is one of his inspirations to become a musical entertainer. He would watch his music videos when he was younger. The Way You Make Me Feel is his favorite MJ song and the one song he would like to sing if he were given the chance to on Glee. Category:Cast